The invention relates to a nonskid device, namely for pneumatic-tired wheels of vehicles on ice and snow surfaces.
Such a nonskid device for increasing the grip of wheels of vehicles is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,443,261. This nonskid device can be mounted on the wheel rims of vehicles and consists of a base disk and a ring disk rotating around its center on which swivelling levers for swinging in and out triangular nonskid arms are articulated which are rotatably fixed to the base disk so that, at each rotation of the ring disk, the nonskid arms can swing out from a position retreated from the tire periphery to a radial operating position so that the pointed end sections project from the surface plane constituted by the tire tread and can engage into the ground. For this known nonskid device, the nonskid arms are beside the tire lateral surface even in the swung out position and cover in no way the tire tread so that the increasing of the grip of the vehicle wheels is not carried out by the direct effect of the tire or of its tread onto the antiskid arms and of the antiskid arms onto the ground surface. In operation the antiskid arms do not constitute an integrated component of the tire to obtain an effect which corresponds to that of spikes sunk into the tread profile of a tire.
Another antiskid device for tires of vehicles, which is known from FR 1 368 348, is constituted by a number of arm-type holding devices which may be mounted by means of a base disk on the rim of each vehicle, whereby the arm-type holding devices lap over the wheel tread in the operating position as well as also when not in use.
Another nonskid device, described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,610,898, is constituted by a great number of spike-type ribs or teeth which may be extended laterally besides the tire into an operating position but which do not lap over the tire tread. The swinging in and out of the radially arranged nonskid arms takes place by using a distortable disk which may be mounted on the rim of a vehicle. The nonskid arms used for this nonskid device are not resilient but are rigid, since they must engage into the ice or snow covered surface of the ground at each rotation of the wheel.
Moreover, from AT 325 435 a removable nonskid device for vehicles, preferably for pneumatic-tired wheels of vehicles, is known with one or several nonskid straps resting on the tread of the wheel tire which can be radially pushed into fastening bushes fixed on the rim outer side and which can be fixed thereon by means of a locking device and which embrace the profile of the tire also on the side turned to the vehicle, device for which the locking device comprises at least one, preferably two ratchets acting contrary to each other, placed parallel to the wheel surface plane, which are linked on the nonskid strap, whereby catches engage at the outer free end of the ratchets, the nonskid straps being completely pushed into the fastening bushes, on their ends turned to the wheel hub, and are held by springs in the locked position so that a nonskid device should be created which takes part in the radial movement of the wheel circumference so that the shock attenuation of the vehicle wheel is not hindered. This nonskid device comprises two essential parts, namely fastening bushes fixed on the rim outer side and nonskid straps which can be radially pushed into those and which lap over the tread of the wheel tire, whereby the fastening bushes do not constitute a non detachable unit with the nonskid straps.
The DE 27 59 899 describes a tired vehicle wheel, namely a pneumatic-tired vehicle wheel with a nonskid device for which the device for receiving the nonskid device is a component of the wheel. This nonskid device shows a supporting case in the art of a hub cap and a disk, which is connected with the wheel, as a component made of a base disk and a ring disk distortable relative hereto with at least two nonskid arms placed in this supporting case which can be swung in and out, while the base disk of the supporting case is fixedly connected with the wheel and constitutes a component part of the wheel. Because the nonskid device is an integrated component of the wheel, an easy removal of the nonskid device is not possible when not in use.
The DE 83 27 385 describes a nonskid device, namely for pneumatic-tired vehicle wheels on ice and snow surfaces which comprises a supporting disk which can be mounted on the wheel disk or rim with a number of nonskid arms radially running at an equal distance the one from the other and which can swivel around axes running parallel to the wheel disk bearing axis or which are fixed, which are made of a bent profile lapping over the tire tread and supporting on the outer side in their free ends a gripping profile or spikes made of a plastic or of another appropriate material, whereby, for fixing the supporting disk, the nonskid device has a fixing disk connected with the wheel disk or the rim which is provided with holding devices for the supporting disk which can be locked, whereas the fixing disk is fixedly connected with the wheel disk or the rim and constitutes a component part of the wheel.
All known nonskid devices have radially running arms of predetermined length which are placed in a fixed position on a bearing ring or on a supporting disk and which cover or embrace the tread tire together with their free ends. Because of the predetermined arm length and because of a fixing point for the arms the position of which is not variable, these nonskid devices can be used only for one tire size.
An adaptation of the length of the arms to different tire sizes is not possible. Thus, a retailer has to have in stock a great number of arms of different length so as to be able to deliver to the client nonskid devices with an arm length adapted to the tire size of the client""s vehicle.
The aim of the invention is to create a nonskid device of the afore mentioned type which can be easily mounted on different sizes of vehicle tires by the retailer as well as by the vehicle""s owner, whereby the size adjustment of the nonskid devices can be carried out in adaptation to the respective tire sizes without many technical efforts and without using arm-type gripping element supports of different length but is carried out only by varying the distance of the fixing point of the gripping element support from the tire tread. Moreover, the nonskid device should be flat collapsible; for an easy mounting of the nonskid device on a vehicle wheel, the arm-type gripping element supports should be swivellable in the art of a pendulum in a certain swivelling range.
According hereto, the first inventive embodiment consists in the fact that for a reciprocal swivelling movement of the arm-type gripping element supports around a center lying outside the center of the supporting element for example in form of a bearing ring a number of pivot bearings corresponding to the number of the gripping element supports is placed or provided for on the supporting element, whereby at least one gripping element support is held with its end turned to the supporting element on each pivot bearing, the supporting element showing a configuration in form of a plate or of a ring or another geometrical configuration.
The second embodiment consists in the fact that the gripping element supports are placed with their gripping elements on the supporting element with one end outside the center of the supporting element on the supporting element around swivelling axes running transversely to the middle axis of the supporting element to swing out the gripping element supports from the swung-in non operating position to the swung-out operating position and to swing in from this position to the non operating position, the supporting element showing a configuration in form of a plate or of a ring or another geometrical configuration.
The third embodiment consists in the fact that, for the adaptation of the nonskid device to different tire sizes, the distance of the fixing point of each gripping element support with its gripping element on the surface of the supporting element or on the ring surface of the ring-shaped supporting element to the tread tire on the supporting element is variable, whereby the fixing point for each gripping element support is adjustable to the tire size after the adjustment has taken place, the supporting element showing a configuration in form of a plate or of a ring or another geometrical configuration.
The fourth embodiment consists in the fact that a number of pivot bearings corresponding to the number of gripping element supports with their gripping elements is provided for on the supporting element, whereby each pivot bearing shows one or several seats outside the center of the supporting element so that, depending on the position of the seat, the nonskid device can be adapted to different tire sizes and that the gripping element supports with their gripping elements are placed on the supporting element at one end outside the center of the supporting element on the supporting element around swivelling axles which are transversal to the middle axis of the supporting element to swing out the gripping element supports from the swung-in non operating position to the swung-out operating position and to swing in from this position to the non operating position, the supporting element showing a configuration in form of a plate or of a ring or another geometrical configuration.
Each pivot bearing situated outside the center of the supporting element constitutes a constructional unit with the gripping element support which is assigned to it and is configured as one part. The pivot bearing and the gripping element support constitute thus one unit.
However, it is also possible to removably connect each pivot bearing with the gripping element support corresponding to it so that it is possible at any time, if wear occurs, to replace the pivot bearing as well as the corresponding gripping element support.
Each pivot bearing shows at least one centered seat for holding the gripping element support. For varying the nonskid device diameter, each pivot bearing shows at least one eccentric seat for supporting the gripping element support. According to a further embodiment each pivot bearing has at least one centered seat and for varying the nonskid device diameter at least one eccentric seat for supporting the gripping element support. Furthermore, each pivot bearing can have several seats for one gripping element support. A configuration for which the pivot bearing is provided with a centered seat and with several eccentric seats for the gripping element support is also possible.
The rotating or swivelling range of each pivot bearing is limited laterally.
For an embodiment of the invention, each gripping element support of the nonskid device is removably connected with the supporting element over a plug connection, whereby the fixing area of each gripping element support on or in the ring surface of the supporting element radially to the tire tread is configured variable in its position for adapting the nonskid device to different tire sizes by means of a device which consists of a lock-type slide travelling in the ring surface of the supporting element with at least one slit-shaped opening for introducing the gripping element support with its end turned away from the tire tread and of at least two openings configured in the ring surface of the supporting element for introducing the gripping element support with its end turned away from the tire tread so that, for varying the position of the fixing areas of the gripping element supports, each gripping element support with its end in its fixing area takes a tire tread close or tire tread far position.
According to an embodiment of the invention, each gripping element support of the nonskid device is removably connected with the supporting element, each gripping element support being fixed in its fixing area by means of a plug connection to a retaining disk as a bearing for the gripping element support, placed on a or in the ring surface of the supporting element, rotating around a horizontal axle when the nonskid device is fixed to the wheel or to the rim, this retaining disk showing off-center at least one slit-shaped opening for introducing the gripping element support in its end turned away from the tire tread so that the fixing area of each gripping element support on the distortable retaining disk radially to the tire tread for adapting the nonskid device to different tire sizes by distorting each retaining disk the slit-shaped opening is configured variable in its position and takes a tire tread close or tire tread far position.
According to a further embodiment of the invention, each gripping element support of the nonskid device is removably connected with the supporting element, each gripping element support being fixed in its fixing area by means of a plug connection to a retaining disk placed on a or in the ring surface of the supporting element, rotating around a horizontal axle when the nonskid device is fixed to the wheel or to the rim, this retaining disk showing off-center at least a first slit-shaped opening and in the center a second slit-shaped opening, parallel to the opening placed off-center, for introducing the gripping element support with its end turned away from the tire tread so that the fixing area of each gripping element support in the first slit-shaped opening of the distortable retaining disk radially to the tire tread for adapting the nonskid device to different tire sizes by distorting each retaining disk in the supporting element the first slit-shaped opening is configured variable in its position and takes a tire tread close or a tire tread far position.
Moreover rotating bearings are placed on the supporting element which are constructed for the engagement of the respective first ends of the gripping element supports so that the respective gripping element support is rotating in a surface plane parallel to the supporting element around the bearing or is swivelling around the bearing by a predetermined angle.
Such a nonskid device configured according to the invention brings the following advantages:
Instead of the known screwed connections for fixing the gripping element supports to a supporting element, for example in form of a ring body of nonskid devices, for the nonskid device according to the invention, the gripping element supports are held on the supporting element by means of a plug and/or of a swivelling connection, whereby the gripping element supports are swung out for use from a position swung close to the supporting element to the use position and, when not in use, can be swung close to the supporting element and, in addition to this, in the state for use, can be swivelled in the art of a pendulum around their fixing point on the supporting element.
By inserting the gripping element supports of the nonskid device into slit-shaped openings provided for at different distances from the tire tread for introducing and holding the gripping element supports with their free ends or by varying the distance position of at least one slit-shaped opening from the tire tread by distorting the distortable retaining disk showing the plug connection for the arms, i.e. the slit-shaped openings, an adaptation to different tire sizes is possible, the length of the gripping element supports remaining constant.
The gripping element supports of the nonskid device are slewable about their fixing point on the supporting element mutually to the periphery of the tire tread and/or collapsible onto the inner side of the supporting element around a swivelling axle situated transversely to the middle axle of the supporting element.
Due to the eccentric off-center arrangement relative to the center point of the supporting element of at least one pivot bearing and/or one slit-shaped opening in the distortable retaining disk in the supporting element for each gripping element support of the nonskid device, it is possible by distorting the retaining disk to vary the position of the fixing point for the gripping element support so that the fixing point takes once a tire tread close or a tire tread far position so that for example two different tire sizes can be operated.
A single antiskid device can thus be used for different tire sizes.
The retailer does not have to have several sizes of nonskid devices on store any longer.
While three different sizes of supporting elements and three different lengths of gripping element supports with gripping elements, i.e. thus six parts, must be kept on store for the conventional nonskid devices, the number of parts which must be in stock is reduced for example to three supporting elements of different length and to a gripping element support of predetermined length so that six different tire sizes can also be operated with these four parts.
Since preferably the supporting element and the gripping element supports are made of plastics, there are no metall parts at all.
The size adjustment of the nonskid device for adapting to different tire sizes can easily be carried out by the retailer and by the fitter as well as also by the buyer.
The parts of the nonskid device such as the supporting element and the gripping element support can be bought separately and can easily be put together without help in the art of a construction kit, whereby the client can simultaneously carry out a size adaptation to the existing tires.
Since each gripping element support of the nonskid device is held by means of a plug connection in the respective slits in the ring surface of the supporting element or in the distortable retaining disk, an easy mounting of the gripping element supports on the supporting element and also an easy removal of the gripping element supports from the supporting element is possible when, in the latter case, damaged gripping element supports have to be replaced.
Since each gripping element support of the nonskid device is swivelling in its plug connection around a swivelling axis running transversely to the longitudinal axis of each gripping element support, in the non operating state of the nonskid device, all gripping element supports can be swung in in direction of the supporting element thereon so that little space is necessary for the transport of the nonskid device in a vehicle, for the storage of the nonskid device and for the keeping in stock of the nonskid device.
Due to the distortability of the retaining disks for fixing the gripping element supports, the gripping element supports can be swivelled laterally in the art of a pendulum, which makes the mounting of the nonskid device much easier.
Advantageous configurations of the invention are characterized in the subclaims.
So, the invention provides for a further improved embodiment according to which the free end of each gripping element support of the nonskid device, which is held in the slit-shaped opening in the slide, in the ring surface of the supporting element or in the distortable retaining disk, shows a Z-shaped profile configuration with a first end section which is bent at a right angle to the linear running section of the gripping element support and with a second end section which is bent at a right angle to the first end section and parallel to the linear section, whereby the gripping element support is introduced into the opening with its end between the supporting element and the tire side wall surface in such a way that the second end section of the gripping element support rests on the outside of the ring surface of the supporting element or on the outside of the distortable retaining disk, whereby the gripping element support rests with its linear running section on the wall surface of the supporting element or of the ring body which is turned to the wheel which is provided, on the wheel side, with a swelling-type bearing surface. Because of this configuration, each gripping element support of the nonskid device is swivellable in its support or in its fixing area about an axle running transversely to the longitudinal direction of the gripping element support.
Moreover, each distortable retaining disk with its gripping element support can, when the gripping element support swivels, automatically swivel from its radial tire contact position around the middle axle of the retaining disk which is perpendicular to the retaining disk back to the position in which the gripping element support takes its radial contact position on the tire, whereby the swivelling back of each swivelling retaining disk with its gripping element support about a middle axle of the retaining disk which is perpendicular to the supporting element into its radial tire contact position is effected by means of elastic forces from a position which is swivelled relative to the middle axle of the retaining disk.
For the swivelling back of each distortable retaining disk with its gripping element support about a middle axis of the retaining disk which is perpendicular to the supporting element into a radial tire contact position for the gripping element support from a position swivelled relative to the middle axis of the retaining disk, the opening which receives the retaining disk in the ring surface of the supporting element which is configured, for example, as a bearing ring shows an oval form or a form in the art of an ellipse, whereby the size of the oval or ellipse-type retaining disk is dimensioned, compared with the size of the oval opening or of the ellipse-type opening, such that the length of the main axis of the retaining disk is smaller than the length of the main axis of the opening in the ring surface of the ring body of the ring-shaped supporting element and the length of the secondary axis of the retaining disk is less or at least the length of the secondary axis of the opening in the ring surface of the ring body. Due to this configuration, the retaining disk can be distorted only in a certain predetermined area with, as a result, that, when after distortion the retaining disk takes its bearing on the inner wall surface of the opening, a further distortion of the retaining disk is no longer possible; on the contrary, because of the resilient material properties of the used plastic, the retaining disk practically springs back to its initial position in which each gripping element support takes a radial position to the tire wall surface.
To improve the unrolling ability and for increasing the power, the nonskid device is configured such that the bent end, bearing on the tire tread (gripping element) of each gripping element support is configured as a fork or is V-shaped and has two legs running parallel the one to the other with a U-shaped gap lying between the legs, whereby the longitudinal edges of the legs turned to each other run parallel to each other and the outer longitudinal lateral edges of the legs are inclined relative to the axletree. However, the nonskid device can also be configured such that the bent end of each gripping element support bearing on the tire tread is configured as a fork or is V-shaped, whereby both legs of the end of the gripping element support are widened so that they are flare-shaped by constituting an approximately V-shaped gap towards the inner side of the wheel so that the legs are inclined to the axletree, whereby the outer longitudinal lateral edges and the inner longitudinal edges turned to each other are approximately parallel to each other.
The following improvements are proposed for the embodiment of the nonskid device for which rotating bearings are placed on the supporting element which are configured, for the engagement of the respective first ends of the gripping element supports, such that the respective gripping element support is rotating in a surface plane parallel to the supporting element about the bearing or that it is swivelling about the bearing by a predetermined angle:
For an easy mounting and eventually for the replacement of the gripping element supports, the rotating bearing is configured with a removable connection for the gripping element supports.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the rotating bearing has a plug connection and a retaining disk placed on a ring surface of the supporting element and rotating about an axis of rotation perpendicular to the ring surface of the ring body of the ring-shaped configured supporting element, whereby the plug connection is connected resistent to torsion with the supporting element.
For introducing and fixing the first end of the gripping element supports on the supporting element, the plug connection has a slit configured symetrically to the axis of rotation of the retaining disk.
The retaining disk is appropriately circular or elliptic, whereby the supporting element has a circular or an elliptic opening in which the retaining disk is rotatably held by being press-fitted. For this purpose, the retaining disk has, for example, a peripheral ring groove which engages into the opening.
A simple connection between the gripping element support and the supporting element which can be realized by plugging and which is safe for operation is achieved by the fact that the first end of the gripping element supports has a Z-shaped profile configuration with a linear section of the gripping element support which is adjacent to the second end of the gripping element support, with a first end section which is bent at a right angle to the linear running section of the gripping element support and with a second end section bent at a right angle to the first end section and running parallel to the linear running section.
For example, a device is provided on each rotating bearing for acting of power thereon so that, by an excursion of a respective gripping element support from a tire contact position around the rotating bearing, the device for acting power exerts a restoring force in direction of the tire contact position. Hereby the device for acting of power has at least one spring or an elastic material placed between the rotating bearing and the supporting element.